


You will always find me in your heart

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Grandparents, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Music, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Poltics, Protective Parents, Twins, Voice Acting, Wings, divinty, fashion model - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Thirteen years ago, an immortal prince fell in love with a human. He gave up everything to be with him. So what have the last thirteen years been like for the Prince and his lover?
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: One-shots for friends [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	You will always find me in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfPlotTwists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/gifts).



> This is my 14th one-shot. There will be a total of 27 one-shots unless people request more then that. This one-shot is a follow up to my best story ever. If My Heart Had Wings, it's the best because it's got 151 reviews, 117 favorites, three clubs and 41, 880 hits. Furthermore, everyone who read that story all said if it were an original novel, it'd be a bestseller. So again, check that out!
> 
> Artwork by Inuyasharocks01862

I knew that I was different  
I didn't think you'd understand  
Nothing happens as you plan it anyway  
Searching for a reason  
Guess I never really knew  
Where I belong  
I can see things clearly  
But it's time to say goodbye  
And then leaves me asking why  
It took so long

Sitting along the coastline stood the most enchanting picturesque domicile—a three-story lilac house with an azure-colored roof with a two-car garage. The stunning stone pathway led up to the front door with an abundance of blossoms adjacent to the path. The backyard was immense. Complete with a supplementary flower garden, a treehouse with a swing, an impressive pool, and a sizable patio for entertaining. Noticeable on the top floor was a spacious balcony to watch the sunrise over the sea.

All in all, it was a genuinely magnificent home, and whoever owned it appeared to take excellent care of it. This gorgeous residence was home to a family of five. The neighbors knew there three adults in the house, two men, one woman, and a fraternal twins set.

Right now, in the master bedroom, were two young men dreaming in a king-size bed. The beddings covering the bed were royal purple. The lavender carpeting complemented the turquoise walls. The asleep young men looked exceptionally similar with identical crazy tri-colored hair plus wearing matching silk mauve pajamas. On their fingers shimmered exquisite wedding rings.

I was always trying  
To find that special thing inside  
That made me strong

Gradually, the door to their bedroom opened, and in walked the most attractive woman ever to live. Well, the second most stunning as one of the men's mother's beauty was exceptional as well.

The young woman wasn't only eye-catching, but her attire and cosmetics were beyond flawless. Multiple long jet black locks were pinned to the back of her head while the others fell effortlessly to form a casual yet impressive, voluminous hairstyle. Her skintight dusky black velvet trousers and a chic snow-white silk shirt with a raised collar followed every curve of her body flawlessly. Furthermore, her matching slingback heels only made her look more powerful and trustworthy.

The exclusive odd thing about the woman was her dark sunglasses over her eyes. Dawn only just commenced, and they're indoors. Still smiling, she adjusted the garment bags in her right hand before sauntering over to the sleeping husbands. "Good Morning, Yami. Good morning, Yugi. Time to get up. I've made breakfast, and we've got a bustling day ahead of us. So, wakey, wakey!" as she gently shook their shoulders.

The two men woke with a start attempting to contain their beating hearts in their chests. They looked to see who woke them from their dreams and didn't seem mad at the woman, mildly annoyed but not angry. "Aziza! Do you get some satisfaction in waking my aibou and me every morning?" the one named Yami questioned Aziza, who grinned.

"Blame it on my internal clock, brother. I'm constantly up earlier than then crack of dawn. So, I've got your suits pressed and dry cleaned. I also signed Jay and Z.Z.'s permission slips for their field trip to the city's aquarium at the end of the week. So, I'll meet you downstairs in twenty. I'll have breakfast completely on the table by then. Love you both!" as she exited the bedroom and headed down the stairs.

Love is all I need  
It's where it all began  
You will always find me in your heart  
I know that you can see  
Just who I really am  
So always know  
I'm never far away  
Keep me close another day

"Yami, your sister, is the coolest woman in the universe, though I prefer if she'd stop waking us up as well," the shorter young man named Yugi said as he stretched.

His husband wrapped his strong arms around his middle and kissed the back of his neck. "My sister is indeed phenomenal, though sometimes I think the fact she's blind makes her a little too bold when entering someone's bedroom."

"Either way, I'm still appreciative she's living with us and helping us with the twins," as he cupped his husband's face in his hands to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Why wouldn't she, aibou? She's their mother, so of course, she lives here to be with them and help us parent them," as he caressed his husband's face while gazing amorously into his large amethyst eyes.

Looking for some answers  
And questioning what's real  
I was facing what I feel and what I know  
Never quite believing  
I have the power to define what makes things true

Yami, whose birth name had been Prince Atem of Xanadu, and his sister Aziza weren't biologically related. Yami's mother, Samira, had left his sadistic father to save their lives. Both Yami and his mother, moreover, the rest of their people, were formally the Divine Beings of Xanadu. However, thirteen years ago, after Atem had run away to get out of an arranged marriage with an idiot, then met his angel Yugi?

Long story short, in three months, they're a couple, and his people like his mother had willingly become human to escape the hell that was Xanadu. Leaving all the atrocious souls trapped, they're to exist eternity in hell. The rest had become earthly, although their residual divinity granted them youthfulness, longevity, immunity from human illness, and a tenth of their magic for times of crisis.

So when I'm feeling different  
When like no one really cares  
A little lonely, a little scared, or even blue  
I think of how you loved me  
And I realized my heart belongs to you too

But back to him and Aziza. His mother, Samira, had fallen in love with a motivational speaker named Samir Keeper, newly widowed after losing his wife Efra to tuberculous. Samira and Samir married after she became mortal. She'd legally adopted Samir's attractive blind daughter Aziza as her own, just as Samir had legally adopted him after becoming human.

As for their twins? Their son Jay and daughter Z.Z.? Well, Yami and Yugi couldn't think of anyone to be a better mom then Aziza. Thus they asked her if she minded being the mother of their children. She accepted since they're not blood-related. Therefore each of them had fertilized one egg each, and then Aziza carried the twins and given birth. Yami fathered Jay and Yugi Z.Z.

Nevertheless, they're a fun-loving family who got loads of help from their friends and family. The last thirteen years had been pretty delightful. So many beautiful dreams had come true.

Yami was still involved in political science because technically, he was the king to the people of Xanadu. Even if they're earthborn nowadays, they'd to be within reason represented here on Earth. Thus it was a lot of work, and he was dog-tired at the end of each day. Yugi, on the other hand? He'd become a humanitarian and done countless miracles for the world over. Aziza being the goddess she was, had become a fashion model, the most prominent one in the city.

The aibous helped one another get dressed and had a make-out session when their wings emerged. Again a Divine Being who willingly chooses to become human retains a tenth of their original magic. However, seeing how both Yami and Yugi were the Hearts of Xanadu and Earth respectfully, their power was more substantial together. Every world in the universe has a source of mystical energy.

For the most significant part of history, the Hearts had been objects. Only in recent centuries did they become part of living beings. As only a person who's lived among their kind could thoroughly understand the life lessons that would aid someone to wield these mysterious endowments responsibly. To use them for the good of their people and not for selfish ambitions.

Even Aziza, who was the Oracle's human incarnation, the Guardian of the Universe's Hearts, still wields her magic. But again, while intense emotions would bring forth their wings, they still needed a lot of self-control not to cause accidents.

Love is all I need  
It's where it all began  
You will always find me in your heart  
I know that you can see  
Just who I really am

Finally, knowing Aziza would have their hides if they didn't get downstairs for breakfast, the sensual young men immediately headed down to the state of the art kitchen. Aziza, at the moment, was pouring a concoction from the blender into their twins' glasses. Aziza was extremely health conscious. She knew a healthy body helped you have a healthier mind. Given the fact Aziza was bi-polar, she also comprehended psych meds could make you gain weight. Therefore all three parents kept a close watch on their children's well-being, both physically and mentally. They even made their children attend therapy every Friday afternoon.

Despite being fraternal twins, they still looked virtually identical. They're slightly taller then the average eleven-year-old, but both had inherited their fathers' tri-colored hair. Jay's hair reached his mid-back and Z.Z. Styled her hair after her grandmother Samira. Two other things that made the twins look alike were their left eye were crimson while their right was amethyst, and they wore gold earrings that looked like Yami's Puzzle.

Divine Beings at birth were granted a Divinity Item of some type to assist in regulating their magic. Given who their parents were, the children possessed tremendous magical potential. Therefore their grandmother and great-grandparents employed some of their magic to fashion the twins' Divinity Items. However, their grandparents and great-grandparents support them in many other areas of their lives. The twins referred to them all as "Grandma and Grandpa" honestly because it was a mouthful to say, Great-Grandma or Great-grandpa.

So always know  
I'm never far away  
Keep me close another day  
But you will always find me in your heart

The twins reached for their vegan muffins when they heard their fathers enter the room. Jumping off their chairs, they raced to hug their fathers. Exclaiming, "Dad and Daddy!" (Yami was called Dad, and Yugi called Daddy to circumvent the uncertainty of which they're talking.)

"How are our little prince and princess doing today?" Yami affectionately inquired as he hugged his son.

"We're doing excellent, Dad!" Jay blurted, cheerfully. "Thanks to Grandpa Shimon and Grandpa Solomon, Z.Z., and I am more ready to ace our midterm exams this week!"

"And thanks to Grandma Solmina's schooling, we're the most qualified students at her charm school! You did desire us to be proper ladies and gentlemen, didn't you, Daddy?" Z.Z. implored her daddy.

"Yes, Z.Z. We're thrilled of your development in your Grandma Solmina's charm school. We're delighted to hear your education is going splendidly with your grandpas," her daddy replied as he kissed her forehead, causing her to break into mad giggles.

"It makes perfect sense, aibou, that my grandpa opened his version of a cram school. He's a lot less demanding then a majority of those schools. He's also affectionate and compassionate to everyone," Yami remarked thoughtfully, and his husband nodded in agreement.

Love is all I need  
It's where it all began  
You will always find me in your heart

Truthfully, Yami hadn't known who his grandparents were growing up in Xanadu. He'd no idea that Shimon, exiled to the Infinite Archives, had been his mother's father all that time. It wasn't till Samira whacked him on the head for a bad joke that he found out about his grandparents. Subsequently, he and his aibou were able to liberate his grandmother Solmina from the abysses of the Shadow Realm.

"I'm delighted to hear that too. However, we need to get moving. So finish your breakfast. You've got school in an hour, and your fathers have to get to work. I'm booked with photo shoots most of this week." Aziza reminded them as she sipped her veggie juice.

"So you're modeling unconventional clothing this week, Mom?" she asked as she ate her breakfast. Their mother made a variety of vegan food that morning. She'd been on a vegan kick for the past two weeks, although her moods regularly changed twice a month when it came to their nutrition. Therefore they still got a mixture of foods.

"For Junior Fashion Week," answering her pre-teen daughter's question. Flipping her locks, she continued, "Teenage designers will get to showcase a diversity of collections at next week's fashion show. I agreed to model one of the unconventional outfits."

"It's so cool you and Daddy are working together to help young people achieve their dreams," Jay pointed out, to which Yugi smiled.

"Just one of the many ways I help give back to the community, son. Sponsoring this kind of event is par for the course," Yugi grinned. He loved to help people and support noble causes. Consequently, him doing all that he did was a dream come true for someone with a pure heart of gold.

"What are you doing in that stuffy office today, Dad?" Z.Z. desired to know as her dad sighed. He played a bit with his breakfast before answering her question.

"I've to meet with several members of the U.N. today. Xanadu only joined four years ago, and it's been a nightmare conforming to most of the regulations that are part of the U.N." the young king looked most discontented concerning the possibilities of his workday. Sometimes being a king wasn't any fun, even if its what he was born to do.

"Remember your coping skills, brother, and it shouldn't be so bad. Don't forget, Mom's opening her brand-new art gallery on Saturday. Plus, Dad, next Monday is doing his yearly speech to encourage literacy at the library "Literacy for Kids" event," his sister reminded him to which he acknowledged.

"Don't despair. I've been doing well in my therapy sessions. I know what the best coping skills, sis are," he responded confidently, which made her smile brightly at him.

"Good to know. So let's finish this delicious breakfast so we can get this week started!" as the family promptly finished their breakfast to get on with their week.

I know that you can see  
Just who I really am  
So always know  
I'm never far away  
Keep me close another day  
Cause you will always find me in your heart

The week worked out quite well. The twins got the highest scores on their midterm exams, enjoyed their field trip to the aquarium, and couldn't wait for events with their family. Grandma Samira's brand-new art exhibit was beyond impressive, and hearing their Grandpa Samir's inspirational speech made them determined to teach reading to others. Not to mention the fashion show dazzled them and encouraged them to follow their dreams. Also, they're excited in two months. There be a charity ball at Grandma Solmina's charm school with the rest of their classmates. Everyone in school was looking forward to that.

Aziza herself was thrilled that she'd been able to accomplish a dream despite being blind. Her being a blind model had greatly benefited others with various disabilities pursue career paths once thought unattainable. Yugi's pure heart indeed changed the world each passing day with a small miracle. Yami continued to do his responsibility as a leader and an activist for those who'd been victimized. All in all, things were perfect for the family.

I knew that I was different  
I didn't think you'd understand  
Nothing happens as you plan it anyway  
Searching for a reason  
Guess I never really knew  
Where I belong  
I can see things clearly  
But it's time to say goodbye  
And then leaves me asking why  
It took so long

I was always trying  
To find that special thing inside  
That made me strong

Love is all I need  
It's where it all began  
You will always find me in your heart  
I know that you can see  
Just who I really am  
So always know  
I'm never far away  
Keep me close another day  
But you will always find me in your heart  
Looking for some answers  
And questioning what's real  
I was facing what I feel and what I know  
Never quite believing  
I have the power to define what makes things true  
So when I'm feeling different  
When like no one really cares  
A little lonely, a little scared, or even blue  
I think of how you loved me  
And I realized my heart belongs to you too

Love is all I need  
It's where it all began  
You will always find me in your heart  
I know that you can see  
Just who I really am  
So always know  
I'm never far away  
Keep me close another day  
But you will always find me in your heart  
Love is all I need  
It's where it all began  
You will always find me in your heart  
I know that you can see  
Just who I really am  
So always know  
I'm never far away  
Keep me close another day  
Cause you will always find me in your heart

Song from Smurfs, the lost village.

Pretend Voice Actors

Aziza- Me

Jay- Jason Marsden- Multiply voice-overs, Kovu and Matt Olsen, to name a few.

Z.Z.- Serena Berman- Elyon- Witch.


End file.
